


New Battlefield

by TeamGwenee



Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [9]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Post AFFC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25025101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamGwenee/pseuds/TeamGwenee
Summary: After Brienne battles Biter, she is rescued by Lannister soldiers and taken to a Lannister Camp.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Top Ten Tags Fic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812091
Comments: 7
Kudos: 61





	New Battlefield

Jaime stood frozen at the entrance of his own tent, watching silently as his guest slumbered fitfully. It was only when a sudden gust of wind struck him through his armour that he stepped forward and let the opening close. Wouldn’t do to let the cold in. Her cheek ripped to shreds, and poison had seeped into her blood by the time the Lannister troops had carried her back to camp. The last thing Brienne needed was to catch a chill.

“Jaime!” she called.

He took a tentative step forward, unsure what to do with himself. This was new territory, strange and frightening. Jaime had rarely been called upon to offer comfort and gentle words. Not to anyone but Cersei and Tyrion, who always found their way into his arms at the lightest hurt or horror.

With Brienne, his regard for her was a strange, new thing. Not his family. Not a Lannister. He had no cause to be loyal. A comrade who was no knight. An outsider who wasn’t Tyrion. A woman who wasn’t Cersei.

His care for her had always been in the protection he offered, in trusting her with his sword and honour. Most words between them had been short and sharp.

But as she lay weeping in her sleep, caught in a world of fevered nightmares, it was soft words and gentle touched she needed most.

“Jaime come back to me!”

This was a new battleground, but Jaime was a warrior and he never ran from a fight.

When Jaime had lost his hand, it had been Brienne who fed him, nursed him, cleaned him and calmed him through his fever. 

“Jaime, please,” Brienne whimpered.

Jaime strode forward and knelt by the pallet, resting his remaining hand upon her forehead and combing back her hair.

“I’m here,” he soothed, the tender words slipping easily off his tongue once he had made his resolve. “You’re safe, nothing will harm you. Not while I’m here.”

Brienne wasn’t a Lannister, but Jaime was. And a Lannister always paid his debts.


End file.
